Confissões
by Marta Swan-Potter
Summary: Hermione é casada com Harry, mas há muita discussão. Eles se pegam por tudo e por nada e agora? Um bebé ajuda, mas depois um desastre acontece! resumo podre, façam um favor e percam 5 minutos de sua vida e leiam e deixem review, sim?
1. Sentimentos aprisionados

**Nota:**

**1º:as personagens não são minhas**

**2º: os pensamentos estão a _itálico_**

**

* * *

**

**I**

**Sentimentos aprisionados**

**Onde há muitos sentimentos, há muita dor.**

**Leonardo da Vinci**

* * *

Um moreno alto, forte e com lindos olhos verdes chegou a casa e sentou-se no sofá, certamente à espera de algo. Mas o quê? Uma linda mulher aproximou-se dele, cabisbaixa.

– Desculpa não te ter avisado que ia chegar tarde. – dizia ela com seus olhos castanhos colados aos joelhos, mas não parecia que o moreno a ouvisse.

– Desculpa é tudo o que tens a dizer?

Ela pareceu mais animada pelo facto do garoto lhe dirigir a palavra, mesmo que fosse num tom brusco.

– Não, eu… – hesitou um pouco.

– Tu o quê? Ou vens com a desculpa do costume "tive uma emergência no trabalho", mas sabes, se tu fosses curandeira, era normal, mas emergências diárias no _gabinete de controlo de criaturas mágicas!_– ele finalmente olhou para ela, com um olhar assassino. Ela sentiu-se desfalecer, após o que ele disse.

– Eu preciso de te dizer que -

– Me amas?

– Não. – agora era a voz da rapariga brusca – Vim-te dizer que… estou grávida! – após isso, sentiu um vómito, mas queria a toda a força saber a reacção de seu marido, após vários dias marcados por discussões constantes.

_Flashback (Harry)_

Eu acabava de chegar a casa. Não parecia estar ninguém, mas tinha quase a certeza de que ela estava em casa, muitos anos de estudo para auror tinham-me dado uma espécie de sexto sentido.

- Olá? Está alguém em casa? – então vi a carteira dela com as coisas todas espalhadas no meiodo chão. – Hermione?

- Sim? – ela não me pareceu lá muito bem.

- Onde estás?

- Hum… Eu estou… a… na casa de banho! – será que estava?

Subi as escadas e fui até à casa de banho. Pareceu-me ouvir soluços algures dentro da casa de banho.

- Está tudo bem, Hermione? – falei muito devagar.

- O quê? Ah, sim está tudo bem… - ouvi um suspiro longo… longo demais.

- O que estás a fazer aí?

- Ah, bem, eu… eu… hum… estou a … maquilhar-me! – _Ai,_ _Hermione, tu não tens jeito nenhum para mentir._

- A sério? E porquê?

- Eu vou sair. – isso ela disse com mais convicção e menos hesitação, não era por acaso que ela foi a melhor do nosso anoem Hogwarts, _todos_os anos, com a velocidade do cérebro dela, já tinha decidido usar essa desculpa antes de eu falar sequer.

Mas eu decidi ir por outro lado.

- Ah sim? E com quem pode-se saber?

- Ah, eu bem, eu ia sair com umas amigas minhas lá do gabinete! – _Ela não tem mesmo jeito nenhum._

- Bem, então se é assim, porque é que não deixaste mais um dos teus papelinhos a dizer que não vinhas para casa jantar? Podias ter poupado o trabalho de me veres!

Aí eu estava irritado. _Será que ela não percebe que a única coisa que eu queria era estar com ela, com a minha mulher, que eu amo?_

Ela saiu da casa de banho com os olhos vermelhos e aguados. Mas com uma cara de fúria. Senti culpa, mas afastei-a logo de seguida. Ela é que me afastava! Depois a sua expressão abrandou-se, mas logo a seguir fez uma cara estranha, e depois fechou-me a porta na cara! Desci as escadas a correr, peguei no meu casaco e bati a porta. Liguei o carro (que só tínhamos por vivermos num bairro apenas parcialmente feiticeiro) e fui dar uma volta, mas era nestas alturas que um carro dava jeito, porque para Aparecer _**(N/a: eu uso Aparecer, mas é o mesmo que aparatar ou Materializar, ok?)**_era preciso ter um local em concreto para ir.

_Fim do Flashback_

– O quê? Estás a falar a sério? Herms…

– Sim, eu fiz um teste e deu positivo.

– Então era por isso…

– O quê?

– Naquele dia… quando te encontrei na casa de banho – aí ele hesitou um pouco, não queria discutir outra vez com Hermione.


	2. Mãe e Pai

_– Naquele dia… quando te encontrei na casa de banho – aí ele hesitou um pouco, não queria discutir outra vez com Hermione._

* * *

**II**

**Mãe e Pai**

**Sábio é o pai que conhece o próprio filho.**

**William Shakespeare**

_

* * *

__Flashback (Hermione)_

Eu estava na casa de banho, mais cansada que nunca. Nunca me sentira assim, a não ser quando daquela greve dos elfos que tive de resolver _**(N/a: por outras palavras, apoiar, Herms é maluca por proteger elfos, lembram-se?)**_ que durou o dia e a noite inteira, o que provocou outra discussão. _Ah, não penses nisso agora!_ Ouvi o barulho de Harry a entrar, não queria que ele me encontrasse assim. Pensei em fingir que não estava em casa, mas depois lembrei-me de que a minha carteira estava lá em baixoe ainda por cima com todas as minhas coisas espalhadas, porque, bem, eu estava grávida, e com a gravidez, vêm certas coisas incómodas, tais como: vómitos.

Sentia vómitos há uma semana, mas como não tinha certezas, comprei um teste na farmácia, não sabia como se testavam estas coisas no mundo dos feiticeiros e não queria ir a São Mungo por causa disso. Ginny estava fora, numa missão, portanto, incontactável. Não tinha mais ninguém, a não ser Harry, é claro, e Ron. Com rapazes de certeza não, muito menos com Ron, mas podia falar com Harry. Não lhe queria contar, pensei, não queria mais discussões, mas teria eventualmente de lhe contar. Depois lembrei-me de perguntar à Sra. Weasley, mas ela era capaz de fazer um alarido. Minha mãe tinha tanto conhecimento de feiticeira nestas coisas como eu, sendo uma Muggle. _Não tinha mais ninguém. __**Ninguém**__. _

Ia a pensar nisso enquanto entrava em casa, com o saco da farmácia na mão e a carteira na outra, sentindo-me mal com esse pensamento, quando senti-me mal de outra forma, _oh, não, outro vómito!_ Corri, deixando a carteira, que estava aberta, cair, mas o saco com o teste estava na minha mão ainda.

Vomitei e depois olhei para mim no espelho. _Estou um farrapo_. Fiz o teste de gravidez. Deu positivo. Desesperei, não sabia o que fazer. Já tinha decidido não dizer nada a Harry, por enquanto, mas não poderia encobrir durante muito tempo. Comecei a chorar, Harry era o meu melhor amigo e eu desejava poder contar com ele, mas tinha medo da sua reacção.

Depois ouvi Harry a entrar e a chamar por mim. Tentei mentir mas acho que ele não se convenceu à primeira, mas à segunda tentativa fiz melhor, disse-lhe que ia sair com umas amigas do gabinete. Depois ele irritou-se, e as minhas dúvidas sobre contar-lhe naquela altura desapareceram. Ele ainda irritar-se-ia mais e eu não queria isso. Eu fiquei furiosa quando ele disse aquilo, mas quando abri a porta veio-me outro vómito e então fechei-lhe a porta na cara. Vomitei outra vez e pouco depois ouvi a porta e depois o carro, o que queria dizer que ele apenas queria tempo para pensar, porque de outra forma, teria Aparecido.

Fiquei em transe, nem sequer sentia os vómitos que insistiam em vir.

_Ai, o que vou eu fazer? Conto ao Harry? E se ele se chatear comigo outra vez? Será que vou conseguir criar esta criança sem ele? Tenho de dizer à Ginny!_

_Fim do Flashback_

- Ficaste chateado? – perguntou Hermione, a medo.

- Se fiquei… Mas tens de compreender, Herms, passas quase todas as noites no trabalho e depois naquele dia disseste que ias sair com umas amigas… Fiquei muito mal. Pensei que já não me amavas, para me trocares pelas tuas amigas numa das raras noites livres que tinhas. Mas Herms, de _**quantas semanas estás**_? – de repente com um olhar que previa fúria.

- Bem, eu não sei, mas acho que estou de pelo menos seis semanas.

- **SEIS SEMANAS! HERMIONE JANE GRANGER, O QUE É QUE TE DEU PARA NÃO ME CONTARES?** – aí a fúria abateu-se sob ela. Harry parecia querer matar alguém.

- Olha, Harry, eu amo-te, a sério, mas eu…. É que eu…. Olha, eu pensei que ias ficar ainda mais irritado comigo. O que aconteceu naquele dia fez-me pensar que talvez…

- Talvez **O QUÊ?**

Hermione parecia estar a desfazer-se em lágrimas.

- Que… Oh, Harry, pensei que já não me amasses! Por nunca estar contigo… que a tua irritação e a fúria se sobrepusessem ao amor que antes sentias por mim! – Hermione começou a chorar compulsivamente e sentou-se no sofá oposto ao qual Harry estava sentado, e tremia de tanto soluçar.

Harry nem acreditou no que ela disse, e a sua surpresa foi tão grande que demorou um pouco a perceber que Hermione estava a chorar. Foi até ela e sentou-se a seu lado, com os dois braços a abraçá-la pelos ombros fortemente, a protegê-la de tudo o que a fizesse chorar ou ficar triste. Harry era tão forte que Hermione nem se podia mexer. Ela acalmou-se pouco depois e encostou a sua cabeça ao peito de Harry. Ele abraçou-a ainda com mais força, e encostou o rosto ao cabelo de Hermione. Ficaram assim por algum tempo, até que Hermione quebrou o silêncio.

- Então?

- Então o quê, Herms? – Harry estava mais calmo, não se notava a fúria de há pouco, e a Hermione não passou despercebido a abreviação do seu nome, por isso sorriu. Harry achava esse nome muito carinhoso. Mas depois lembrou-se que ele podia sentir-se culpado por fazê-la sentir-se assim.

- Se é verdade… o que eu disse há pouco…. sobre tu ainda me…. amares.

- Oh, Herms, és tão tola! É claro que te amo! Sempre te amei, pensei que sabias isso. Eu achei que – hesitou e sentiu os olhos a queimarem.

- O quê, Harry? – Hermione tinha-se desencostado dele e olhava os seus olhos molhados.

- Eu achei que _tu_ já não me amavas. – a voz fraquejou-lhe e ele desviou o olhar, até aí colado em Hermione, e sentiu lágrimas quentes queimarem-lhe as faces.

- Harry – ela agarrou-lhe o queixo e virou-o para ela, obrigando-o a olhar para ela – eu _nunca_ deixei de te amar. _Nunca._ Agora temos mais alguém para amar – sorriu e olhou para a sua barriga.

Harry sorriu também. Afinal não estava tudo perdido.

**_*_**

*

*

**_Gostaram? Odiaram? Dêem a vossa opinião! Deixem reviews,please!_**


	3. Dor eterna

_Harry sorriu também. Afinal não estava tudo perdido._

**Capítulo 3**

**Dor eterna**

"**Posso partilhar tudo, menos o sofrimento"**

**Óscar Wilde**

Harry estava no ministério, a falar com a sua equipa de Aurors destacada para uma missão especial. Um dos aviões de papel que voavam como setas saiu disparado na sua direcção. Harry apanhou-o, dispensou os Aurors e leu-o.

_A Hermione não vai ficar nada contente com isto. Como lhe vou contar? _

Harry pegou no casaco e foi para casa, com pó de Floo. Quando chegou, verificou se Hermione tinha chegado. Ainda não. Começou a pensar numa forma de lhe contar a má notícia.

Entretanto foi à cozinha comer qualquer coisa e encontrou um recado de Hermione.

_Harry, querido_

_Não te esqueças que hoje temos uma consulta em São Mungo. Leva o álbum que a Ginny deu, ok? Encontramo-nos lá as sete, não te atrases._

_Beijos, amo-te,_

_Herms_

Harry olhou para o relógio.

_Sete menos cinco, é melhor ir. Onde será que a Herms guardou o álbum da Ginny? _

Foi à mesinha de Hermione e lá o encontrou, pegou nele a apareceu directamente em S. Mungo.

- Herms! Trouxe o álbum!

- Harry! Vamos, a curandeira está à nossa espera.

Harry conheceu a curandeira, que estava encantada por ser encarregada do bebé Potter, filho do Menino-que-sobreviveu.

- Então, como é que isto funciona?

- Vou efectuar um feitiço na sua mulher, para que possamos ver o interior do útero e verificar se tudo vai bem com o bebé.

- Não… não vai fazer uma ecografia? – perguntou Hermione.

- O que é isso de 'ecografia'?

- Hum… é uma… oh, esqueça! – _Herms provavelmente esqueceu-se de que vive no mundo feiticeiro! _– pensou Harry.

Passado um pouco, saíram da enfermaria e apareceram em casa juntos. Hermione sentou-se em sua cama, em seu quarto, e Harry seguiu-a e sentou-se a seu lado.

- Herms, tenho uma coisa para te contar. Tenho uma missão, e vai durar 1 ano….

- O QUÊ? MAS O QUE É ISSO? – Herms estava já histérica.

- e tenho de partir amanhã – Harry continuou sem olhar para Hermione. Antes que ela interrompesse, - e acho melhor nos separarmos.

- o quê, Harry? Mas que é…… - Herms demaiara no chão. Já era de noite, tinham passado muito tempo em S. Mungo.

- Herms, amanhã estarás melhor, eu prometo. Não vais sofrer, se eu puder evitar.

Harry deitou-a na cama, e escreveu um bilhete, depois saiu, para casa de Ginny.

**é,eu sei que ta mau, mas estava mal, mas o próximo cap é mais quente, e o outro também e bem compridos, por isso me desculpem.**

**Eu´só quero uma coisinha de nada em troca: REVIEWS! é só 2 mins e apertar esse botãozinho verde ai em baixo!!**


	4. Paixões reconhecidas

**Nota: a partir de agora vou misturar alguns POV's, ok?**

**E obrigada a/o **

**cillian gyllenhaal. Acho que a partir de agora vai ficar melhor, obrigada pelo conselho!**

_Harry deitou-a na cama, e escreveu um bilhete, depois saiu, para casa de Ginny._

**Paixões reconhecidas**

**Hermione POV**

Eu acordei, cheia de sono. Não me lembrava da noite passada…. Mas eu estava muito cansada. Depois lembrei-me de tudo, e as lágrimas começaram a escorrer, a queimarem-me a cara. O que iria eu fazer sem o meu Harry? Nem sequer tínhamos escolhido o nome do bebé, que era um rapaz, certamente iria ser uma cópia dele. Depois vi um papel na mesinha.

Era de Harry.

_Querida Herms, _

_Eu sei que tu preferias que eu não fizesse isto, mas tem de ser, não quero que sofras. Lê com muita atenção e destrói este bilhete, para estas informações não caírem em mãos erradas._

_Eu fui, __sozinho__, numa missão ultra-secreta que não pode ser revelada a ninguém. O que tens de saber é que, se for necessário, isto é, se eu não voltar após exactamente um ano, __tens de ir ter com a Ginny, e perguntar pela 'ecografia'.__ Cuida-te, Herms, e ao bebé também. Dá-lhe tudo o que ele precisar, sim? _

_Amo-te,_

_Harry_

Reparei numa mancha em 'Amo-te'. Harry nunca chorava, e eu estava desesperada. '_se eu não voltar' _, o que queria isso dizer? Eu não queria acreditar no que estava a acontecer. Harry não me podia abandonar, não agora!

**Harry POV**

Cheguei à casa de Ginny, para lhe dar umas informações sobre a minha missão. Ginny era solteira, por isso não tinha problemas com informações confidenciais do gabinete de Aurors e sabia da minha missão, ao contrário de Herms.

- Ginny?

- Ah, Harry, finalmente! Estava à tua espera! Então, o que me querias dizer?

- Olha, Ginny, eu sei que tu não gostas muito da Herms, mas tens de me fazer este favor. Sabes que eu posso não voltar, certo?

- Sim, mas…

- Não, agora ouve. Se eu não voltar ao fim de um ano e se a Herms vier ter contigo para falar sobre uma 'ecografia'…

- O que é uma 'ecografia'?

- Isso agora não interessa, o que tens de lhe dizer é que procure no interior do 'mini James', percebeste?

- E se ela não entender? O raio é um 'mini James'?

- Diz-lhe só isso, entendeste? E não lhe digas agora, mesmo que ela implore. Só depois de passar um ano, senão ela não vai compreender.

- Está bem, Harry – a voz falhou-lhe, Ginny nunca tinha deixado de gostar de mim. – E vais… agora?

- Sim Ginny. Diz-lhe que a amo, aconteça o que acontecer. E Ginny, …

- Sim, Harry? – ela esperava secretamente que eu lhe dissesse o mesmo.

- Cuida-te, sim? Não gostava de te ver magoada.

Ginny agarrou uma última esperança, prendeu-me pela cintura e deu-me um beijo urgente, mas nem por isso menos apaixonado. Eu mantinha-me quieto, talvez paralisado pelo choque, até que lhe devolvi o beijo. Senti-a paralisada, à excepção dos lábios, que se encontravam com os meus.

Estávamos tão entretidos que nem reparámos nas batidas na porta, até que a porta se abriu.

**Mais uma vez obrigada pela review, e espere algumas surpresas! :) Só digo que a partir daqui, a história vai-se entrançar e muito!**

**E os que estão lendo agora, deixem uma review também, mesmo que seja só para dizer que está uma porcaria e que devia ir para a reciclagem, não me importo, mas DEIXEM REVIEW! obg**


End file.
